Chicken and the peacock
by Mediumgamemaster
Summary: Mike gets stuffed! Watt else u want huh? It's mike x chica!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

I Do Not Own fnaf

Night 1

Mike was elated with joy. This job would save him from bankruptcy. Sure it was sketchy but he was night cause after all. He was told if he stayed full time he would get a huge raise.

12:00

The phone began to ring and continued to annoy mike until a message played. Now he wrote off this message as some douchebag trying to fuck around with his shit. So he decided to do his job and started checking the cameras when suddenly

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THE BUNNIE GO?!" Mike screamed frantically

Suddenly the phone mans words echo through his head "remember to check those cameras"

As he remembered these words mike began frantically checking the cameras.

Night 5

Check the cameras turn the lights. Check for foxy close the doors. Look at Freddy taunting me. " these mother fuckers won't get to me! I'm going to quit after this and get more money washing dishes" mike deadpanned when suddenly the power went out and he heard the same music he survived on night 3 but it was only 4am now. It was at that exact moment that mike realized he was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2  
mike looked up In sheer terror as he saw the massive animatronic bear towering over it proceded to grab him from his chair and carry him away to the parts room. Mike screamed as loud as he could in sudden realization of what was going to happen to him. Little did he know there were soundproof walls. Mike was without a single doubt dead.

As the humongous animatronic placed him in the hands of the other 2 he proceeded to grab a shiney looking suit. It was a peacock suit. Did they make that? Was it for the specific purpose of the night gaurds?

Mike snapped out of his trance as the animatronic feet were placed on his feet. The pain could not have been explained in words even by me the author. Then with that they placed the leggings. Then the chest plate and finally the head.

Now me being a 12 year old kid cant write up that kind of gore. I mean i could but it wouldnt be comfortable. Now it's time to go back, back to the story!

"so doc your tellin me that you built a time machine out of a delorean!" but seriously back to my story

Mikes vision blurred and blackened while somehow also whitening as he suddenly saw a figure. It was slender and black striped white and its face was all white with black hollow eyes and puple tears coming down.

"what are you?" was all mike could utter

"A force of rebirth that cant watch over her own family. I will give you 1 choice, go and look over my family for me" the apparent she said

"but what about heaven!?" said mike

"sorry but your just not going!" said what sounded like a she

This was most certainly a huge bitch. That was when he woke up to see the killer animatronics.

"what the fuck!" yelled the night gaurd, his voice auto tuned at the end

"no no no this simply wont do! We cant have animatronics using profanity words!" the british voice emitting from freddy.

"do we have to train everyone here to even use the potty?" a clearly feminine voice emitting from the rabbit

"my name is-" the gravely voice was interrupted by a feminine bostonian voice.

"spwingtwap we awedy caught ta endo awight!"

"oh well hi my name is springtrap hows about you" a bunny appeared out of no where and extended a freindly hand to mike. Mike just stood shocked still. The dirty gold bunny frowned.

"goldie come here please" yelled what mike now assumed was springtrap

Suddenly the gold bear appeared. Now mike had encountered this bear on his third night and oh was he terrified.

" ok im reading his mind, he appears traumitized by a death expeience. Great job you stuffed another night gaurd" uttered a feminine voice from the gold bear.

That was when the animatronics realized they dun fucked up.

"nno it it just it cant be not again" uttered freddy

"there are 4 animatronics just count. If you get less than 4 you stuff endos" said the golden bear

Suddenly mike just flat out passed out

Night?

Mike had no clue as to where he was. He absorbed his surroundings and found astonishingly that he was no where. Then the puppet bitch appeared.

"forgot to tell you be nice to them" uttered the puppet as he began to wake up to the sight of his mother

"oh thank goodness im home. I had a dream i got killed and had to live in a restaurant" said mike

"well your back in good old freddy fazbears pizzaria" uttered the chicken

"freddys!" mike yelled in sudden realization of where he was

"no no no, i cant be i cant!" he yelled as he looked down at himself sure snough seeing a peacock body.

"No" was all the poor man could mutter


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3  
"haha goaden fweddy musta gone in ya mind and actually made ya think ya a night gawd. But dont worry ya back in reality now" stated chica

What was he going to do, what would happen to him. He was actually in a suit. Then a thought struck him, those thing talk and are sentient.

"youre sentient! You knew i was human! Your all going to burn in the fires of hell for this! You and that fox who took a bite out of some poor kids brain!" mike yelled as loudly as he could when suddenly foxy himself jumped out and kicked mike in the chest actively knocking him out

"that was when peacock realized he he had fucked up" foxy said in a dark voice

"if ye wanna insult a pirate ye best be prepared fer it ye sea dick!" yelled foxy back in his normal voice

"great job foxy! Convincing him his entire human life wasnt real failed horribly but now hes going to be scared of you!" yelled the chicken

"i have a better plan ye scallywag! Lets do the opposite of yer plan! Tell him hes dreaming!" chica silently agreed still pissed

Hours later take 3

The dream was planned wierdly to say the least. Bonnie and springtrap were ripping of part of a horror song and replacing the words. Suddenly mike awoke and the duet started

"welcome little child to the dankest dreams inside, how long will you last through these memories of the day" they memorized none of the song and sung terriblg with no rhymes

"owwww my eeeears!" mike dead panned with a hint of actual pain

"point is your dreaming dr smalldick!" yelled bonnie

"more Like a fucking nightmare with your voices, this aint a dream what do you think i am a skitzofrennia patient who cant tell real from no real? Now why did you kill me?!" yelled the pissed off night guard

Suddenly bonnie lights her cigar. This is based off of something i did with my friend and he couldnt stop emphasizing he difference between cigar and cigarette so in the spirit and me suddenly remembering bonnie and springtrap smoke electronic cigars. Then springtrap lights one as well. Man is my friend going to be pissed, I made Bonnie female!

"you know what, i didnt kill you they did. They didnt know you were human,but now your not and your gonna just have to deal with it ya twat!" yelled springtrap

Sudden realization began to slowly sink into mike and he realized he was stuck like this and that he really had no one he could blame. Mike suddenly realized he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Mike slowly realized his fate as he realized he should introduce himself

"well i guess ill just tell you my name then, its-" mike was swiftly interrupted by freddy

"perry we all know your name" stated freddy matter of factly

"what, no! my names mike, mike schmidt!" mike said in surprise they thought his name was perry

"oh, well can we call you by the name of your animatronic suit" asked freddy

"NO!" yelled mike irritated that freddy would think to ask such a question

"well i think we should take turns getting to know you. 2 nights= 12 free hours , 12 hours divided by 4 animatronics equals 3 hours per each animatronic!" freddy said completing his equation

"OOH ME FURST PWEASE PWEASE!" yelled chica as loudly as possible, now animatronics being things that have ears they were completely fine with burdening mike with her horrible rath.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Mike had quickly realized chica was a child in adult form (metaphorically speaking) but before he could object freddy pushed him into the kitchen with chica

"um, hi what do you wanna do" uttered the night guard turned peacock

" how about cooking" chica asked with a face that would make a puppy explode into rainbows out of just being near her

" sure i know a couple things!" said mike, now this is the part where i make noticeable that i'm basing a lot of mike's character off of myself. these are dishes i myself being 12 can cook and can probably learn to cook.

"i can make ramen noodles, mac and cheese, and cake, and microwaved sausage.!" said mike. now guess which one i actually can't cook in the review section! i will put it on chapter eight since i plan to write three chapters in every sitting.

"Have you ever tried putting mac and cheese and noodles together?" asked chica suddenly mike began to wonder what would happen if he tried that.

"no" said mike

" what about noodles and sausage?" said chica

" yeah my mom made it for me when i was young" said mike. my mom still does make that sometimes but i rarely even eat noodles anymore and we rarely make noodles. oops spoiled one recipe that i truly have made before , now i could delete that writing but i'm nice so take that clue. actually something my social studies teacher does with multiple choice tests, crosses off one option that's false.

so for the next hour the made some food that mike could cook and then they ate it over the next 2 hours. their course was mac and cheese then some noodles and microwave sausage, afterwards a dessert of cake.

now i was going to dedicate this chapter to mike and chicas meeting then the next 2 for- oh wait i did my math wrong. answer to my question is in chapter 9 because i forgot about foxy. so next 3 chapters is mike meeting characters but this one is also going to contain some progress on freddy x bonnie. remember bonnie is female in this! also sorry for those of you who don't believe in the shipping or the female bonnie but it's my story.

with bonnie and freddy (freddy's pov)

Man why did she have to be so beautiful! why did he have to be so nervous around her?

she then decided to do some gymnastics. "oi bonnie what are ya doing?" said freddy as the retarded author suddenly remembered he was british

"just swinging on chandeliers like that song says, i don't remember the name but the girl who sings it is all like ' i wanna swing from the chanda-ha-leeeeeeers!'" she sung at the end of her sentence. she then swung off a light and landed on freddy.

he couldn't help himself and accidently kissed her. That was when freddy had the thought he had fucked up

(bonnie's POV) did he kiss me? YES FINALLY. of course she was too shocked to say this but then

"oi ya know whot ima go talk to the marionette and have that memory erased!" he said quickly as he auto shut himself down

(marionettes POV)

the marionette saw freddy needed her and went into his mind

"oi mother, i need yew to go and erase bonnie's memory of me kissin her!" spoke freddy to his 'mother'

" and why do you want this erase? how do you know whether she wants it erased" the marionette stated knowing all the animatronics deepest inner thoughts.

"listen mother please just dawnt talk about it, i dawnt want tew! it's awkword!" said freddy as the marionette just used her future vision powers (fine it's from steven universe ya got me) to see taking the memory would change the destined relationship. with that she put freddy in the dream world and started the painstaking process of taking out bonnie's memory of the ordeal. she would of course do anything for 'her children' to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

ch6

With him and chica done he moved on to meeting bonnie. she had a confused look on her face

"why don't i remember anything after swinging off the chandelier" said bonnie

" um because you fell off and and you hit your head and we had to fix you!" freddy quickly said

he was obviously lying for some reason but bonnie being innocent and childish believed it.

"oh. 3AM! It's my turn with mike!" yelled bonnie.

sorry if i got the time wrong compared to the last time i put up. please don't flame me. so the two animatronics went to the backstage.

"so i bet you're wondering what we're here for. well i being the free spirit i am like playing with bumper cars" said bonnie, sorry threw in that reference for my friend. hes going to be really mad when he reads i made bonnie female.

"where do we find bumper cars, were stuck in the pizzeria" said mike

" oh well we ask mr. plushtrap! he has powers that he can use to do anything!" said bonnie

"what how?" asked mike

"heck if i know he refuses to talk about it. he acts kind of weirdly" said bonnie

Now in this story i literally am plustrap and even though i'm writing this chapter on my mac pretend plushtraps holding an iphone 6 writing time itself.

plushtrap then appears

" Mike Bonnie! you want me to teleport you to a carnival to play with bumper cars?!" i told me fictional character as they looked at me funny when suddenly

"how do you know my name and why are you constantly typing on your iphone" said mike

" because let's just say i know things. as for the phone let's just say i'm writing time and leave it at that. i like you mike, i might pay you a couple visits and get to know you soon" i said even though i know mike better than he does, at least my rendition of mike. only scott cawthon knows about the true mike. suddenly i teleported them to a bumper car place and bonnie and mike spent the next couple hours playing. then when time was up the were automatically in front of freddy and foxy just talking while chica was making pizza. they looked to us when

"so you met plushtrap mate. that boys a good ol' chap but he's a good chip off the block he is! To sum it up he's god on earth and he spends his time strangely just writing on his oiphone" said freddy as the author started to realize he should add more british to freddy's vocabulary

"yeah he is" said mike

"well we should be getting back to positions it's almost 6:00" said freddy


	7. Chapter 7

ch7

Now mike being a new animatronic was quickly programmed to entertain children. so he spent his day amazing children with his radiant feathers and telling them bird stories about how crows are primate descendant of peacocks who got burnt in fire. its an old folk tale or something. that basically what he did, tell kids folk tales. then came night time

"oi matey ye be coming with yer old mate foxy for a pirate adventure ye'll never forget!" with his accent which is a basic Australian voice+pirate words

so him and mike went to the cove and turned on the lights. there was a yellow floor painted to look like the ground of an island with blue at the end represent water. the walls were blue with things such as palm trees and distant things painted on, and then there was the centerpiece a huge living room sized structure.

"wow its amazing so what do you want to do?" said mike as he was nearly speechless at the sight

"play with fake swords and shields of course!" said foxy

yes i do this in real life when friends visit. yes i have 2 swords and two shields in my bedroom

so they spent 3 hours doing that to epic skyrim music i, as plushtrap was playing. they didn't question it because of all the godly being stuff. yes i also put on skyrim music when i sword fight with friends. 1 swords is wood the others plastic, same goes for shields.

I know the chapters kind of short but in my defense i discovered i have to write four not three in this one sitting at 11:44 pm. i started writing like an hour ago. starting with chapter 4.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

"alright freddy looks like it's your turn" said mike

"oi so whatta ya wanna do ol' chap?" said freddy. mike noticed he was more well mannered and considered others over himself

"well lets see which of the three interest you prefer. Youtube, reading, games or non computer games" said mike

Freddy then pondered this and decided the go for a multiplayer game on the offices computer. now mike being the markiplier fan he is (and so am i) decided to play soccer physics with freddy. mike lost horribly as they played for three hours straight while mike was trying to win.

"you know what i'm calling it BS you cheated!" mike said as he stormed off. freddy silently laughed as he knew he could drive anyone to insanity of that sort.

now i know this maybe a very very VERY short chapter but to quote markiplier

"america was built on the foundation of fuck you!" Markiplier- some year i can't remember

but seriously though i can't write anymore and i really feel the need to make mike's meetings with the character shorter chapters. also i didnt mean the part about fuck you. im glad to have as many people reading this stuff as i can. maybe my friend will randomly come across this while hes reading fanfics before i tell him about it


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

answer to last chapters question... i can't cook insert drumroll mac and cheese.

It had been a couple days since mike met the animatronics. bonnie seems to smoke a lot but appears unaffected by it, she say it's because her electric cigar produces steam vapour instead of smoke which is actually healthy. another point my friend told me many times. BTW don't be worried the chapters might stop coming, i may take small breaks here and there but i'm going to write this on weekends if weekdays get too hectic.

since i'm talking to you guys, anyone seen regular show the movie. its really good. regular show is an all ages show not just for kids and it's a time travel movie. best movie cartoon network has ever managed to make. unless they make a steven universe movie…

but enough of my retarded blabbering back to the story-

"hey mike wawna hang owt?" asked chica. you know what i don't want her to be bostonian anymore. there's a fanfiction i read that made it work but i can't do it anymore

"sure why not" said mike as nonchalantly as he could. truth was he liked chica and he didn't want her to know,

"yay!" said chica now in a normal voice

"what happened to your accent?" asked mike

"oh well you see… i was kind of pranking you with an annoying voice" chica admitted

"what!? why?!" said mike slightly grateful he didn't have to live with that voice

"because it's funny!" chica said with a face that purely said "trololololololololololololol"

so mike and chica, well they didn't know what to do. they thought about bumper cars but knew bonnie would force them to invite her. they decided to ask the wisest man there. well not man animatronic really.

"hey yo plushtrap you there!?" mike yelled

"come to my office lads and ladies" i said

they came to the office to see me continuously typing on my macbook. they would see my hands magically change position with what appears to be no movement. this is i the author taking small breaks before continuing to write the story.

they attempted to read their own story but i allowed them not

"what do you want? also tell me where this quote is from 'top of the morning to ya laddies my name is jacksepticeye and welcome back to insert game title" i said doing my best jack impression

"first off jacksepticeye, second oh great lordian masterman insert laughing sorry couldn't hold a straight face for that. but seriously though were just bored and we need something to do" said mike

of course little did he know...

as a strange wind passed by mike's pants and shirt disappeared his underwear slowly fading out of existence

" AHHHH! WHATS GOING ON" mike yelled as his hands quickly went to cover his crotch

"no one makes fun of my authority or face the consequences" i said

but then by some sheer impeccable force… mike's butt caught on fire

"michael smith, your ass is stinking. seriously though burning flesh is not good. mike please put that out!" i said as i realized this was a terrible idea

so by magical force blabbity blabbity fire gone clothes back

"just remember not to play with my authority or you get rekt. now i suggest you play. this is like chuck e cheese you retards! its full of arcade games and they are broken at night so you can play free!" i said to the inevitably stupid retards

"aright aright. man when you get to that anger point you get there" said mike astonished by how i went from 0 to calling him and chica retards

so they get out of there and they go, they play these arcade machines and things happen their status goes up, sims reference thank you very much and yeah.

so after that mike goes to sleep chica as well.

hey all you in the reviews please suggest villains. i accidently made plushtrap and marionette good (in some sort of sense) so now i have no villain please help.


End file.
